Never Have A Mallow Tea Party At Night
by pancakekekekeke
Summary: When Marceline decides to sleep at the Candy Kingdom, which she is banned from, what kind of chaos will she have in stored for Finn, Jake, and Princess Bubblegum? And why does the Princess dislike her so much? FxM, FxPB, JxLR. NOT MxPB. Read and Review!
1. Never have a Mallow Tea Party at Night

**There's not much AT fanfics… so I'll make one :)**

"Okay Stanley…" Finn sighed as he set down the Watermelon near it's home. It was late at night as the two were panting, sweating bullets. "You've gotten yourself into way too much trouble. Maybe you shouldn't wander in the dark forest again?"

Finn and Jake looked at the Watermelon, which just stood there. "What?! Provide food for your family? Can watermelons even eat?" Finn asked. He exchanged looks with Jake, who just shrugged. "Well… bye Stanley."

"Is it me or is Stanley getting into more trouble then Princess B?" asked Jake.

Finn shrugged. "Beats me—"

"Finn? Jake? Is that you?"

Finn and Jake looked up to see Princess Bubblegum in her Mallow Tea Ceremony dress. She was on the Marshmallows, sitting on her royal chair with her Mallow Tea cups and pot, bouncing up and down on the giant marshmallows. Lady Rainicorn was also there too, happily flying around the oversized marshmallows.

"Princess, what are you doing here at night? It's way too dark to have a tea party!" Finn asked concerned.

The Princess giggled. "Oh Finn. I wanted to try this for a long time now. Mallow Tea Ceremonies are usually held in the daytime. Just think of having a Mallow Tea Ceremony at night!" Princess Bubblegum sighed happily. "It'd be glorious! The stars glistening above your heads… it's scientific and delicious."

"I-I guess." Finn shrugged.

"Would you two care to join?" Princess Bubblegum asked the two. Finn uneasily rubbed the back of his head.

"Tea Partying is hard…" Finn sadly said.

"Ah, lighten up you fart. We have to protect the Princess from uh… uh… Night Monsters." Jake said with a smile on his face.

"Are they evil?" Finn asked. "Or are you just making this up to see Lady Rainicorn?"

"Heck yeah! Totally evil! And no." Jake said wiggling his arms. Finn smiled. "What time is it?"

"Adventure Time?"

"No you silly goons. Tea Time!" Princess Bubblegum smiled. Finn and Jake bumped fists and scattered to the marshmallows. She tossed two tea cups at them as they swiftly caught them.

"I think I mastered the Tea Ceremony now!" Finn joyfully chimed as his tea jumped up and down in his teacup. Jake laughed as his stretchy body swiftly caught his tea cup near Lady Rainicorn. She giggled, before _it_ came.

"공주님, 핀, 제이크, 조심해!!" (Princess, Finn, Jake, watch out!!) Lady Rainicorn screamed in Korean. Horror and dread was in her voice as her eyes widened. Without understanding a word Lady was saying, they continued to sip their tea, there backs turned on the monstrous benign that was lurking behind them.

"_You really shouldn't have a tea party at night_…" the voice hissed.

Princess Bubblegum's eyes furrowed as she recognized the voice easily. "Queen of Vampires. You were banned anywhere near the Candy Kingdom…" Her voice was stern and serious, as her eyes, narrowed and grim. Finn and Jake never saw Bubblegum so furious.

"Marceline?" he asked once Princess Bubblegum said "Queen" and "Vampire" in the same sentence. The voice chuckled, just like how Marceline would. She stepped outside of the dark with a smile on her face revealing her sharp fangs.

"Hey weenie. What's up?" Marceline asked with a smirk.

Princess Bubblegum turned to Finn. "You guys know her?"

"Yeah. She driven us out of our home twice." Finn said as Marceline chuckled again.

"Ah Bubble G, why so mad? Not happy to see me? Haha…" she asked as she lurked her way near the Princess. She stiffened

"Vampire Queen, I suggest you leave now before the Candy Guardians come to get you…" Princess Bubblegum said, seriously.

"Like those two gumballs can get me. I _am_ a vampire." She said with a flick of her tongue. "Speaking of the Kingdom and what not… I need a place to crash." She yawned, stretching her arms and letting her long black raven hair drape over her shoulders. "Been awhile since I crashed here."

"Hamacow! Your sleeping over?" Finn asked with a toothy grin. Jake walked by his side.

"I don't think having a _Vampire_, even worst, _Marceline,_ to sleep here is a good idea." Jake said. Marceline shot a glance at Jake as she flicked her tongue, tempting to bite him.

"He's right you know Finn." The Princess said.

"Just let me crash for the night Bubble G. I'll be gone tomorrow. I swear." Marceline smirked at the Bubblegum Princess who despised the name she have given her.

"It'd be fun promise!" Finn cheered—Adventure was his calling, and there's nothing like Adventure when having a sleep over with the Vampire Queen. Marceline smiled and chuckled as she lurked herself around Finn and placed an arm around his shoulder.

"Finn you don't understand—" Princess Bubblegum tried explaining.

"One night Bubble G. It's not like I'll try to suck your blood… your only half human, I don't want gum to be stucked to my teeth.." she hissed tapping her sharp pointed teeth. Princess Bubblegum sighed.

"Very well." She sighed as Marceline gave her a rebellious grin. The four walked up to the candy kingdom where Marceline will be staying. Princess Bubblegum, trailing behind a bit, grabbed Finn's noodle arm and dragged him behind.

"Princess! What's wrong?" he asked surprised as Jake and Marceline were far ahead.

"Your what's wrong yah ding dong!!" she hissed. "You don't understand! Oh my cabbage, Finn! Do you realize what you just done?!"

"I… invited Marceline to stay at the Candy Kingdom?"

"YES! Remember when I said that Candy people will FLIP when there scared?"

"Uh-huh.."

"You ding-dong! Marceline can scare the sprinkles out of them!! They'll all---"

"EXPLODE?! Errrhg!!!! I'm a big fart…"

"No your not, your adorable." She stated making Finn blush. "But you started this mess, and I want you guys to clean it up! Keep an eye out for _her _and try not to make the Candy Citizens to turn bonkers! Are you willing to stay the night at the castle?"

Finn scratched his chin while nodding. Princess Bubblegum sighed in relief and smiled. "Then it's settled. You two will keep an eye out for the Vampire Queen." She turned her back on the human as she continued walking.

"W-wait! Princess!"

Glancing over her shoulder, she stopped. "You said Marceline was banned from the Candy Kingdom earlier… what happened?"

Princess Bubblegum's expression turned saddened. "I'll tell you once we get to the castle…"

**Please review :)**


	2. Why Marceline Was Banned

**You guys are lumpin' awesome for reviewing! I got 10 reviews! Besides that, Evicted is going to show next Monday (that one sneak peak episode they showed.) which will have one of my favorite characters, Marceline. SOOOO I'm very hyped up!**

Disclaimer: I do not own AT

Finn's thoughts were drifted far off enough to reach Lumpy Space. Why was Marceline banned from the Candy Kingdom? What could be _so bad_ that Princess Bubblegum will ban you from that delicious palace? Finn started thinking of possible things that Marceline could've done. She could've stolen some candy—No that'd be too easy. Not even Marceline the _Vampire Queen_ would pull a stunt _that_ easy. She could've taken all the Marshmallow's for the ceremony…-- If so how was Princess Bubblegum was having the ceremony an hour ago? He was confused that he could just rip his awesome hat off and his brains could've oozed out.

"Were here." Princess Bubblegum stated mono tone like. The large candy doors was there before them, standing grand and tall. No one moved an inch as they stared up in amazement—except Marceline. She was floating, her red heels not touching a speck of the ground. She snapped her fingers, making the two large double doors swing open swiftly. She _was_ a vampire, and she _does_ have vampire powers.

She floated in and dropped down on her feet. She started inspecting the place, a smile on her face. "Nice place you got here Bubble G. Didn't change when I last saw it. Haha." She chuckled as usual.

Princess Bubblegum sighed deeply looking down at her shoes and ruffling with her Tea Ceremony dress skirt. "You'll be staying at the room you stayed last time, Marceline."

A bit taken back at how she actually addressed her with her name, she started laughing her girlish chuckle. "wow never heard you say that in awhile."

'_And I never heard you call me Bubblegum in awhile_' the Princess thought.

Marceline took her duffle bag and floated down the candy hallway. She stopped lurking when she spotted a room. She snapped her fingers once again, making the door swing open.

The room was medium sized, enough to suit the Queen herself. The walls were made out of gingerbread but dyed a velvet looking like red velvet cake. The bed was a King sized, ironically, and it had a canopy with dark red curtains dropping down. There was an enormous window that was on the side of the wall. The window's frame was a sleek burnt gingerbread and the curtains had a design of black and blood red. Perfectly for a vampire.

She threw her duffle bag in a corner and floated on the bed with her arms behind her head and her legs carelessly crossed. Princess Bubblegum, Finn, and Jake peeped through the dark room from the door.

"Looks the same from the last time I stayed in here." She smirked. "Maybe it's time for some redecorating."

"Last time you 'redecorated' you smashed the window and threw the desk that use to be in the corner out." Princess Bubblegum grimly stated as she pointed to where the desk use to be, which was where her duffle bag was. Marceline laughed again.

"You and your jokes." She snickered. "I'll just rest a bit til I---" she yawned. "--- you know…"

Princess Bubblegum nodded as she headed out the door, taking Finn and Jake wit her. She slammed the door shut, the stern expression never leaving.

"So where's my room Princess?" asked Finn. "And Jake's too?"

"I'm sure Lady has a doggy bed somewhere around here… I think I'll just—"

"WAIT!" the Princess ordered before Jake could take another step. "Please don't leave. Come with me, we'll discuss in the guest room otherwise known as Finn's room."

"Schmazow!"

Once they reached "Finn's Room" the three sat on top of the King sized bed. The room was not much of a difference then Marceline's, except with brighter and energetic colors then the cruel dark colors that was in her room.

"You guys wanted to know why she was banned correct?" said Princess Bubblegum. The adventurers nodded after exchanging looks with each other. Finn began kicking his feet against the bed from the anticipation for waiting.

"Well… do you guys remember Mr. Cream Puff?" asked the princess.

"Ole' mister cream puff? Why wouldn't we he was a swell sweet guy?" asked Jake cocking an eyebrow. Princess Bubblegum giggled then went back with her stern expression.

"Well it all started… Mr. Cream Puff and I would casually eat dinner before going out on our dates in the delicious Candy Kingdom." She said with a small smile from the memory. "We were here but in the dining room dining of course. I had to go and perfect a formula before we went to the city, so I excused myself from eating and went to the lab…"

"The point?" Finn asked with a hint of jealousy to the Cream Puff. Princess Bubblegum shot a glare.

"While I was in the lab, I heard a loud crash from the dining room." She continued on as the two listened. "Worried, I took off and went to check on my beloved Cream Puff."

Jake nudged Finn playfully with a wink hinting that he knew he was jealous. Being Finn, he didn't like having the feeling of jealousy, so he slapped Jake's hand and hissed, "Knock it off!" as all Jake did was chuckle while listening to Bubblegum's story.

"When I entered the dining room you see… the candy crystal chandelier fell…. On Mr. Cream Puff."

"OH NO NOT MR. CREAM PUFF!" Finn bursted out. He jumped up on his feet and onto the bed, starting to jump with excitement from the story. Princess Bubblegum giggled as Jake tried to calm him down.

"Oh Finn you excited jumping bean. Will you please let me finish?" Princess Bubblegum scolded with a giggle. Finn relaxed as he obeyed her orders. "Now, I was worried sick… her was crushed by the large chandelier, his body twitching… this accident was not incidental you see…"

"What do you mean? Are you saying some patoot did this?" Jake asked putting his paws on his hips.

The Princess sadly nodded. She continued her story, looking down. Instead of her stern angered expression, it was a saddened look. "You see… being smart like me, I started to investigate Mr. Cream Puff… He was flat—"

"As in crushed flat?" Finn jumped up.

"No. He was flat on sugar. There was no sugar in his body which made him dead. Gone. Zip." She sadly retorted. "Now… with more studying I found out there was two bite marks on his neck. There was only one suspect to do so, and that my heroes is----"

"Marceline." Finn and Jake said simultaneously.

"Exactly. That is why I need you two heroic people to keep and eye out for her. Be wit her, spy on her, anything, just keep her out of trouble to damage this kingdom! I do not want to see another wonderful Candy Soul lost…" she cried. Her eyes were large and became teary. She sighed as a hot tear fell from her eye and ran down her cheek…

**If it's short. I am so sorry. But I'll update soon! The next chapter will be intense! And, yes I made the Mr. Cream Puff story up. So don't go around telling yar friends. BUT, do tell your friends about this story, cause If you think it's awesome you'll try to get me more readers C:!**

**Don't forget to watch Evicted on Monday!**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Three Crashes, You're Out!

**Sorry for the delay! I won't be updating for a while since I'm going on vay-cay (teehee) I'll update in a week or so, probably, haha. (I got my Finn hat, and had tons adventures while I was gone though!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time. Pen Ward does though!**

Xxx

"Do you really think all that stuff is true, bro? I mean, Marceline is one crazed psychopathic vampire, but murder… seriously?" Finn uneasily asked Jake. They were sitting on the candy futon in the foyer of the candy castle. Most citizens were asleep by now, even Princess Bubblegum who was calmly sleeping in her grand bedroom. Finn started kicking his feet, staring down at his black shoes while at it.

"Brother, what are you talkin' bout?" Jake snapped. "Why would you think a _vampire_ would not kill? Your jacked up man!"

"Am not! Wouldn't you think Marceline is innocent to all this jacked up mess?"

"No! And why would you care, man? Not like you LOOOVVVE her or somethin'" Jake chuckled as he slurred the word Love. Finn's eyes popped out as he playfully slapped his best friend.

"You're crazy man." Finn laughed with his friend. His eyes wondered to the candy foyer's large clock that was hanging up on the wall above the secret entrance to Princess Bubblegum's laboratory. It read 1 AM. Finn exhaustedly yawned loudly while stretching his arms. "Let's check up on the demon." Finn patted Jake's back, signaling to get up, and walked up the long staircase. Jake tiredly walked behind, scratching his large eyes while following Finn up the stairs.

After several steps of stairs, they finally made it to the hallway where Marceline's room would be in. Slowly, the crept to the door to check up on her. The human boy's hand slid on the door knob and slowly, but quietly, turned the knob and opened the door.

"RHOMBUS!"

Jake yawned loudly with his paw covering his mouth. "What man…" he drowsily asked.

"S-she's gone. She's not here…. MARCELINE IS NOT HERE!" Finn panicked as he rushed to the empty sheets on the bed. He flipped through the sheets, but there was no sign of any vampire lady whatsoever. Jake loudly yawn, covering his exposed mouth and blinked his sleepy eyes a few times.

"Ah, what's the big deal Finn. She's probably downstairs or something—" Jake assured when he was interrupted by a loud crash from downstairs. Finn perked up and jogged down the stairs softly. "That boy needs some rest." Jake mumbled before he stretched all the way down to the bottom of the grand foyer. Finn trailed over to the kitchen, following the noise while Jake lazily crawled on his four paws this time, following his friend.

The fridge door was wide open with the very vampire lady that Finn and Jake were trying to find, rummaging through it. He narrowed his eyes in anger. "Marceline, what the schmow are you doing up?" Finn hissed. Marceline whipped her head, her hands filled with all sorts of candy treats, and turned to the awesome hat wearing human. She laughed then dropped all the delicious treats on to the floor. Finn dived down on the kitchen's floor and started picking up the spilled and foiled food. "Are you mad?" He questioned.

She laughed her vampire laugh and crossed her arms. "It's not like I'm going to sleep now, haha." She laughed, taking a peppermint swirly and sucking the red from the candy. "Just taking a, you know, midnight snack, hahaha." Finn dumped the candy he was holding into the trash bin that was in the corner of the kitchen.

"You could've least cleaned your own mess." Finn stubbornly said, his arms crossed. Marceline just laughed.

"Didn't know you cared." She chuckled. "No need to worry Finn. I'm going to bed now." She yawned, stretching her arms out. Finn didn't respond to her, so she floated up the staircase, where she couldn't be seen again.

Finn sighed, closing the fridge that she left open. "False alarm Jake… Jake?"

Finn ran out of the kitchen and into the foyer. Looking left, right, up and down, all around. His eyes laid on his sleeping best friend on the futon. Finn quietly chuckled as he joined his friend for a slumber on the futon downstairs…

Until the second crash was heard.

Xxx

(Candy Kingdom: 2 AM)

Finn's sleepy and heavy eyes shot open, revealing his red eyes from tiredness. Jake's ears perked up as he sensed his buddy's motion. "That was louder than the first one." Finn whispered, just in case no one could hear them. "You think it would be…?"

"No it couldn't… she said she was going to sleep now."

Finn mentally slapped himself in the face. "Dude… she's nocturnal, that was a huge butt lie!" he growled in fury. He sprang up from the futon, grabbing his green backpack with him, and springing up the stairs faster than before. Jake, being fully rested, stretched his whole body up the stairs as well. Once they made it to the hall way, Finn didn't even stop himself from barging right into the vampire's guest room… and that's when he saw the broken window. "Sh-she escaped?" Finn asked, almost to horrid to be true. Jake raced to Finn and looked out the broken window, the sugar glass covering most of the wooden gingerbread floors. From all the way high up in the tower, all they could see was the roofs of the other houses of the candy citizens. No light escaped a window, everyone was sound asleep.

"I can't believe no one actually woke up from that fat sound." Jake scratched his ear in confusion. Finn gripped the straps of his backpack harder. He couldn't let her escape, what would happen if she's all free out there anyway? "It's not like there's much harm to it anyway." Jake said. Finn raised an eyebrow.

"No harm to it? We just let our guards down on a KILLER vampire that can make any candy person EXPLDOEEE any minute now!"

"When you say it like that…"

"No time to talk. Only time for…"

"Adventure time?"

"YEAH MAN!" the two pound fists and sprang out the window. Finn hung on Jake's back as Jake stretched his legs to become an ultimate ride for jumping over roof to roof. He was much more like a monkey than a dog! Roof after roof, there was no sign of Marceline. Where could she be in the first place? Everyone was asleep, could she be sneaking off into someone's house? Or just snacking on an apple tree near Stanley's house… no one knew, until the third crash was heard.

"Follow the sound Jake!" Finn roared as he patted the dog's back. Jake's ears went up, as he tried to signal on where the sound was coming. It was so hard, he even began sniffing the air for any clues. A flash of light leaked out from a small opening from a window…

Xxx

**(A/N)**

**(To be continued)**

**Oooh! A CLIFFHANGER MUAHAHAHAH! Haha, again, sorry if I haven't updated in a long time. I've been extra busy with my art and having fun with my new Finn Hat, haha! I really want to get the next chapter in, since it'll be suspenseful. I'm not quite fond with this chapter though, to tell you the truth. Haha, sorry I don't think this is quite intense enough. I'll updated soon (this time I promise. If I can't in a week, check my profile for announcements.)**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Danger

**{Update!}**

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time 3

Xxx

Finn and Jake carefully sneaked their way over the roof tops and over to a small pink house with small windows with red rims that framed them. The door was wide and plump, showing that the person who lived there was small and round. "C'mon Jake. Sniff it out boy!"

Jake rolled his eyes at the human and started trailing his nose across the door and the surroundings of the house. He perked up. "Chocoberry lives here."

Finn's eyes went wild. "Gosh. You think vampires can eat chocolate?"

"There not dogs Finn. Don't go comparing monsters with me." He crossed his arms and pouted. Finn laughed quietly. "… Wait a minute you think Marceline is going to eat her!"

"Well Chocoberry is a strawberry; a color of red." He pointed out, sticking his index finger for emphasis.

"Oh man, we gotta get in there. We can't let Chocoberry get eaten!"

"How are we supposed to break in? Besides, I-I don't want to trespass… it's bad for my pure soul, dude." Finn said, his eyes popping out. Jake scratched his chin and snapped his fingers.

"We'll just open the door with my… KEY HAND!" Jake exclaimed, his hand shaping into a key. Finn laughed. "And besides to your besides, it's not trespassing when you're saving a life." Jake said, working on the door. The door swung open after about 3 seconds. Finn nodded to Jake's knowledgeable statement and quietly crept in Chocoberry's house.

More crashes were being heard in the kitchen, just like back at the Candy Castle. No way was Marceline eating again, Finn thought for a moment. Finn gestured Jake a 'follow me' towards the kitchen. Jake nodded crawling quietly on his all fours. Another crash was heard.

"W-who's there?" a small whimper escaped from the open bedroom door. Finn took his pointer finger and directly shushed Jake in a soft matter. Jake nodded. They didn't want Chocoberry to know they were there, nor know that a Vampire was there. All and all, nothing shouldn't be seen.

Unfortunately for our heroes, Chocoberry worriedly slid out of her covers and slid on her dark red galoshes. She hesitated before taking a candle holder with a burning flame giving her light, and cautiously headed towards the mysterious sounds. "B-b-bonjour?" Chocoberry asked in French complete with her thick French accent.

After hearing Chocoberry's 'hello' call, Finn and Jake quickly made their way to the kitchen, spotting the fridge door wide open, with food spilt all over the ground. A shadow spotted the two adventurers and swiftly went into the living room. Jake softly growled as he picked up a banana. "Finn. To the living room-" he took a bite out of the banana. "-now. I'll stay here and…" bite. "… clean up after this place." He grew big and started piling food into his mouth. Finn nodded, not caring if his friend was actually cleaning up or just getting a midnight snack, and sprinted to the living room. Chocoberry was entering the kitchen after Finn quickly slid behind the small couch. Jake hearing Chocoberry's entrance, quickly licked the floor clean and shrunk down into palm sized. Trotting his way out the kitchen for Chocoberry not to see.

She whipped her candle stick across the room, making the candle give a quick whooshing noise, spreading light everywhere. She narrowed her eyes.

"Psst."

Finn jumped from being startled. He looked down to see his palm sized bro, Jake, crawling to him and returning to his regular dog size. "Found the blood sucker yet?"

"Naw man." Finn shook his head in disappointment. "We better check up on Chocoberry."

"Agree."

The two quietly walked to the Kitchen as Chocoberry was looking through her now empty fridge with a sigh of defeat. "All my food… gone." She sighed searching her fridge. Finn and Jake peeped through the rim of the door to see Chocoberry still searching through her fridge. They saw a mysterious shadow, guess who, hissing deeply as her fangs sparkle in the night, raising her hands in a claw like way, ready to pounce like a panther.

Finn had a panicked expression as he light slapped his Friend's head quiet enough for Chocoberry not to hear. Jake perked up and grew his arms to push the vampire away. All the way from the door, his arm pushed Marceline out the kitchen window, making the glass shatter everywhere, giving Finn a nasty cut on the cheek. Jake didn't hesitate to grab Finn and lunge himself out the window too, not to startle Chocoberry. Right when they were out the window, Chocoberry swiftly turned around in a heartbeat, her hand to her delicious heart, breathing uncontrollably. The candle that was in her hand, was now onto the floor, lit out, as the moonlight leaked through the broken window. She was scared to death.

She walked to the now broken window, and peered outside. Finn, Jake, and the tackled Marceline that was forced to the ground from Jake's strong arms, were hiding behind the other wall of the house. Jake and Finn sighed nervously when Chocoberry finally left and began to sweep the floor. Finn hopped on Jake's back, Marceline still strapped against her will, and Jake started making his way to a nearby forest. Almost close to Treetrunks house to be exact.

Xxx

(Forest 3 AM)

Finn hopped off of Jake as Jake released Marceline. They didn't know what she would say, or how she could explain herself and her actions. They couldn't even tell if she was having the time of her life or angry like Princess Bubblegum when Finn accidently made her hairless and green. Her long jet black hair was covering her face, and most of her body as well. It was silence between the three as the two adventurer's kept eyeing Marceline who didn't move an inch since the past 5 minutes. She looked like a glump of hair, her head hung low like she was depressed or hiding. Still silence until Finn had enough of the silent treatment and finally spoke up.

He cleared his throat. "Eh hem, Marceline. What the cabbage were you thinking? You can't just go inside of people's houses and try to suck the red out of them!"

Still nothing.

Jake joined his buddy, two heads are better than one, he thought. "Yeah, that's messed up!"

They finally heard Marceline snicker cockily. She looked up, her head no longer looking down at her blood red boots, her long hair sweeping off to the side. But she looked different. The cocky smirk that was usually on her face with her fangs showing, was not there. Instead it was replaced by a more vicious grin. A grin that showed her wicked snake like tongue and her venomous fangs that Finn swore was slightly sharper. She laughed. "You don't get it do you…?"

Finn raised an eyebrow, followed by Jake scratching his ear. "Jake stop it." Finn ordered. Jake continued making Finn roll his eyes in frustration as his concentration went back towards the evil mistress herself.

"I'm listening"

"You don't get it. None of you do." She laughed dryly. "I've been going a week without any blood or shades of red… only small portions of red, like the stupid mint I snagged in the castle."

"Your point?" Finn asked getting a bit bored from her story. She shot him a glare, not a usual glare she'd give with a hiss, but a glare-glare, one that was like ice cold daggers.

"I NEED TO EAT." She hissed. "Before I came down here to the Candy Kingdom, I was roaming around the Land of Ooo… up in the cloud kingdom. There's nothing but CLOUDS. What was I supposed to eat there? I will not eat stupid puffy clouds! NO! I want some shades of RED, dangit!" she growled. Her eyes now sparkling. "Hanging around you _human_, it's like your mocking me with all that blood you have." She licked her lips hungrily as she spat the word human. Taking her index finger and slowly tracing it along Finn's cut, his blood now on her finger that she happily licked off. Finn cringed and backed away a bit, startled by her action.

So it was true. Marceline _was_ trying to suck Chocoberry's red.

"U-U-Uh why won't we just talk this over tomorrow and we go back to the candy castle…?" Finn asked, rubbing the back of his head while slowly taking steps backwards more.

"Are you seriously this nuts?" Jake asked Marceline. He couldn't take this anymore. _All Marceline ever brought me to is pain to my bread and butter, and more pain to my bread and butter, and let's not forget stress! _Jake thought.

"I-I-I'm not nuts…." Marceline shook. She crunched up, her knees bent and her arms grasping her stomach.

"I'm… HUNGRY." Her face shot up revealing her eyes turning into a crystal aqua blue that was mesmerizing. Her fangs were now large followed by her other teeth growing sharp with vampire drool mixed in with venom seeping down as some were dripping on the floor. Her glow-in-the-dark skin was now turning furry. Her hands turned into claws large and sharp enough to tear through anything as large bat ears began to pop up from her head. She flew up in the air as her body was now controlling her… transforming her. She turned into the large vicious predator she was. A giant vampirism bat.

"Holy Math!" Finn exclaimed as he ran away screaming. He never seen Marceline so vicious…. So angry… so hungry. Was she always like this when she was starving? Finn asked himself.

"OH GREAT ANOTHER CHANCE FOR HER TO MESS UP MY BREAD AND BUTTER! Yeah man, that's just GREAT!" Jake exclaimed angrily as he put his hands on his hips. Marceline hissed, showing off her large sharp fangs and slashed Jake with her claws, forcing him to take a knock down on a pine tree. "Yeah man. Reaaaal Nice!" he growled.

"Jake, don't just stand there, get up! We need to kill her- scratch that, tame her!" Finn said ducking behind a tree when Marceline slashed some more.

"Your blood is mine, haha!" Marceline laughed evilly as she began to knock over some more trees. Finn rolled over to Jake and hid behind a fallen tree. Jake grouchily huffed.

"This is messed up dude."

"Cha' right man." Finn said peeping a sight out of there hiding place to see Marceline trying to search for Finn and Jake.

"Get out here you butt nugget and let me suck your blood!" she growled angrily.

Finn cringed.

"Jake do something before she kills this forest!"

"Like what man, it's not like I'm some destructible weapon that can kill anything!" Jake huffed again. Finn got his light bulb idea.

"I don't know what the math you said, but I did get an incredible idea!"

"What's the plan man?"

"We get a GIANT CAGE. And we trap Marceline in it. That way we can wait til morning when she's all tired, so we can bring her back to the castle!" Finn exclaimed with a toothy grin. Jake rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, only one problem… WE DON'T HAVE A GIANT CAGE!"

"That's when you come in buddy!"

"Say what?"

"You use your stretchy doggy powers and trap Marceline with your giant guts dude. Your legs will be strapped down to the floor."

"I'm still debating on your plan."

"Say yes! SAY YES!"

"Fine, fine. But you owe me…." He scratched his chin. "A year supply of doughnuts!"

"How the heck am I supposed to get that?"

"I don't' know. But you owe me!" Jake said as he ran out from his hiding spot. Finn nodded as he hollered to his dog pal.

"I'll create a distraction! HEY MARCELINE!" Finn yelled at the vampire. She turned her head towards Finn and hissed with a hungry smile on her face. "COME AND GET ME YOU LEECH!" He said with a laugh, throwing a pine cone at Marceline's face. She angrily hissed as she swiftly went to bite Finn's face off.

"You're digging your own grave, kid." She chuckled as she grabbed Finn by the backpack like a big ole claw machine. "Hahaha. Your blood is mine!" she cockily laughed as she hissed at Finn, opening her fangs.

Finn prayed for dear life. _Where was Jake? I could really use some saving right now! _It's not like she was playing around the first time the fought. That was when Marceline showed how powerful she truly was and captured Finn in the same position he was in, except she turned back to her vampire form from her bat form, and kissed Finn on the cheek, making him blush a deep rosy scarlet as he bit his lower lip. Although this time was different. She actually WANTED to kill Finn, suck his blood, and throw him on the floor like a lifeless body he was, not even caring that she could've seeped her venom through his veins and make him her zombie slave forever. No this was different.

He prepared for the massive impact of her teeth crunching horror, when suddenly a loud war cry was heard. Finn opened his eyes and saw Jake, the very large dog now, hover over Marceline, strapping his feet down to the dirt. Finn gave up a laugh as Marceline lost her grasp on Finn, making him escape. "Schmowzow! Where the heck did you go you big patoot?"

"I—went to- get me—an apple- over- there." He pointed, chewing after a few words, to an apple tree. Finn laughed as he watched Marceline the big bat struggle to get out of Jake's embrace. That's when she clawed Jake in the face. "NO NOT MY BREAD AND BUTTER, NOOOO!"

Marceline took Jake's feet and swung him around before launching him to another pine tree. She laughed, dusting off her hands as her aqua blue eyes shot at Finn. "There you are you little pesk!" she growled flying to Finn as he started to sprint away.

"NEW PLAN, NEW PLAN. Jake got any?"

"I don't know. I'm trying to fix my JACKED UP FACE." He growled.

'_Think Finn, Think! What can you use to kill a vampire…' _Finn thought as he continued to run away from the beast that was trying to skin him alive. He didn't care anymore if he had to tame her or kill her! It was the matter of life and death now! And that's when it hit him. He ducked down again, dodging one of Marceline's strong claws, and started running the other direction. The direction where Jake was sitting. He rolled over to Jake again, and pummeled him behind a log, once again. "Quick Jake, whats that thing called, the one to kill a vampire?"

"A vampire slayer?"

"yeah that too, but it's wooden and-and-and and pointy… erhg think Finn THINK!"

"A stake?"

"Bingo! We'll use that! Stab her right into her heart!" Finn cringed when he said that. And with that, Finn and Jake went searching for a very pointy stick. What? It was the closest thing to a stake in the forest. Constantly searching and constantly dodging Marceline, Jake finally found a stake- aka, a very pointy stick.

"Finally. Here Finn, catch quick!" Jake exclaimed, throwing the pointy stick to Finn. Finn leaped up, dodging yet another one of Marceline's claws, and took the pointy stick.

"Your time is up Marceline… TAKE THIS!" he roared as he threw the pointy stick at Marceline's heart. Once it hit her body…

It fell to the ground.

"You need something bigger than a tiny twig to take me down Finn." She spat, drool dripping her fangs. She arched her back down to bite Finn as he Finn constantly dodged her ferocious bites.

"J-J-Jake… quick make a Stake out of that log you're hiding in!"

"Aw man, you made me sound like a wuss!" Jake argued.

"JAKKKE…"

"I am, I am, sheesh." He retorted, his hand forming into a large sword, sharp enough to carve a point in the fallen tree. All Finn could hope for is that tree to finally kill Marceline, and him to save the world.

Jake sat on the ground, his arm shaped as a sword and quietly kept shredding pieces of wood off the log. The point was getting sharper and sharped every time he carved out of it- but occasionally Jake would have to drop what he was doing and pick out splinters from his 'sword hand'. Finn on the other hand, was running for dear life. Hopping over fallen trees and dodging Marceline's close embrace was troubling him. Even though the forest was a great place to hide- Marceline would soon destroy his hiding place with a quick slash from her sharp claws or a swift pounding from her large strong bat wings. Finn was running out of patience, and so was Marceline.

"_Jake hurry it up!" _Finn would think now and then. He dodged another impact from Marceline's large venomous teeth. Her venom oozing out of every fang she had.

"JAKE ARE YOU DONE YET?" Finn inquired. Marceline kept laughing as she kept slashing the adventure, making slash marks on his green round backpack, his hat becoming dull and dirty, and his clothes- ripped almost to shreds, cuts and bruises was forming a Jacked Up face.

"Almost buddy." Jake said pulling the last splinter off his sword hand and taking a bite of another apple from the other.

"You lazy bum, your just eating!"

"Hey watch it! THIS IS HARD FOR ME TOO!" Jake retorted throwing the apple core to the ground and picking up the finished log carved stake. "I'm finished you buttface." Jake joked. "What should I do… throw it at you? How are you gonna—"

"I can't throw it man, I'd die from the weight…" Finn said rolling over to Jake. Marceline not far behind crept closer and closer to the two adventurer's. Not being able to see from the thick forest, her night vision kicked in.

"There you are!" Marceline shouted, swooping down her mouth opened wide revealing several fangs spatting venom every now and then. The two boys screamed.

"JAKE NOW NOW NOW!"

Jake gave a three sixty degree twirl for force and threw the large log at Marceline's heart. This was it, Finn thought, everything was done. No one would be mad. She'll be okay in heaven… or hell. Killing monsters was a good thing? It was his job. Slaying bad, saving good. Nothing could go wrong—

"Are you two serious?" she cackled. Finn and Jake snapped up watching their long made stake being slashed into pieces by Marceline's claw. She laughed evilly watching the two 'weenies' faces. Despair written all over.

"This is hopeless…" Finn sadly said, his mouth quivering as he fell onto his knees waiting for Marceline to bite his soul. She licked her lips, her eyes glowing with anticipation, and dived right into the human. Preparing to eat him… alive.

Jake stood there. Watching his best human friend give up. "This ain't you Finn…" he growled. He picked up the nearest thing to throw at Marceline- it was the only thing he could do at the time like this. Holding an apple in his hands that he picked up. His eyes filled with determination and sadness, narrowed down, and threw the apple directly at Marceline's face with much force and power. Her face shot back once the apple impacted itself. She looked back at the two idiots and an angry expression.

The apple was wedged underneath the tip of her sharp venom oozing fang…

She sucked the red out.

Xxx

(A/N)

I-I-I just had to end it there… Forgive me! Again, I haven't updated in forever. Sorry! I put a lot of work in this… (kind of) Started it about 2 months ago… finished it now… Haha…

I kind of rushed the ending though. Tried to make the middle more funny and the top a bit more mysterious…

PLEASSSSE REVIEW PEOPLE! I want this to be the FIRST Adventure Time fanfic to reach 50 reviews! I want at least 10 reviews for each chapter! (past chapters were completed with 10+ reviews already… So give this one some love! IT'S KIND OF LONGGG D:!) If we can make it to 100 (Yes there will be more than 10 chapters to this story…) I'll try to make a sequal/another AT fic.

Please and thank you :)


	5. Delicious Conversations

Marceline was down on her knees, human form. Her hair was hanging below like usual. And yet again, she did not move an inch. Finn worriedly looked at the broken down Vampire Queen, Jake on the other hand, cocked his head seeing if she was dead.

After a few long silent seconds have passed, Marceline raised her head up. The apple was between her teeth, seconds later it dropped down on the soft green grass, colorless. Marceline licked her lips and gave a sigh of pleasure. She smiled at Finn and the dog Jake as she stood up on her two feet. "Got any more Jake?"

Jake cringed once he heard his name being spoken by the devil. He started to shake in fear while he stumbled with his words. "U-Uh I d-don't… I can't remem… I have no-"

"Tree Trunks has loads of apple trees around her house. We can take you there if you want, but only if you promise to behave." Finn said with his pointer finger pointed up like he was talking to a five year old. Marceline rolled her now black and onyx eyes that used to be aquamarine and slowly floated to the human.

"I'm cool with that." She replied flicking dust off her shoulders. She grabbed Finn's hand and started to fly upward. "So where is this… 'Tree Trunks' you weirdos are talking 'bout?" Marceline snickered. Finn gave her directions like a GPS, leaving his poor friend behind.

Jake watched the two fly over to the 'most sexiest adventurer ever' housing area with sorrow. He didn't like it when Finn would hang around the joking and daring vampire, nor did he feel safe to leave him _alone_ with her. But in this case, he was way too tired to even think of saving his best bud. He would be safe right? All Jake could do was hope that Finn would be back at the candy castle with his heart beating.

Xxx

The two friends arrived at the area near Tree Trunk's house. The apples were in season so they look extra ripe and red at this time, which Marceline liked. They sat under one of the apple trees, occasionally abandoning it when all the apples are gone, and found a new apple tree to eat and abandon.

Marceline happily sucked the Red Delicious apple's color with delight. She handed the colorless apple to Finn, who took a big bite, then threw it out into the distance. She laughed every time he did so, joking how they were sharing each bite together, but instead of biting she was _sucking. _Finn would playfully chuckle at times, the grin still planted on his face as he listened to Marceline talking and sometimes joking. She talked about her life, before she became a vampire and her recent adventures in the Land of Ooo.

"Marceline?"

"What's up Finn?"

"How did you become a Vampire Queen?" Finn asked her as she gave him another gray apple. Finn bit it and continued to do so. Marceline cackled a laugh and used her powers to lower down another apple into her gray cold hands. She began sucking on it while telling her story.

"I just killed the Vampire King that's all." She said sucking on the juicy apple. Finn's eyes widened.

"You _killed_ the Vampire King? **HOW?" **

Marceline laughed and threw the gray apple at Finn, who caught it. "I just did. I was stronger than him, and I just killed him. Easy as that." She said simplifying the long story about the death of the king. Finn uneasily started nibbling on the colorless apple.

"Is there a vampire kingdom?" Finn asked. "And can I visit there?"

Marceline shrugged while snapping her fingers, making more apples fall out. She picked one of the fallen apples and started to suck the red out of it. "Yeah. I don't know… _**Can**_ you visit there?" she smiled.

"May I visit there?"

"No. I don't live there anymore." She said finishing off the apple and handing it over to Finn who was still munching on the one she gave to him earlier. "I travel a lot. There's no point to live there anymore, that's why I settled in the cave. Leaving my M for Marceline everywhere just so I have a place to say y'know?" she said. "I like traveling to different kingdoms… Berry Princess' Kingdom is in a bush. Slime Princess' kingdom is underground. It's fun."

Finn nodded as he threw the old apple out and took a bite of the newer one. Marceline was already piling up more and more colorless apples in a stack on the soft grass that was near Finn. He liked talking to the head honcho of vampire's herself. It was fun gaining knowledge of Marceline. But the one question that always popped up in his head was always the one true question he always wanted to say, but always chickened out to do so.

"Hey Marceline…?"

"What is it now?" Marceline asked Finn with a deadpan expression. Her expression vanished 2 seconds later with a laugh and a joking expression. She raised an eyebrow as she sucked on another apple. _This was it. _Finn thought.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and began to speak. "Why were you banned from the candy kingdom?..."

Silence spread across the two. Marceline leaned back against the apple tree. Her noodle like arms slung on to her stomach and she sighed her eyes closing. "It's a long story. I'm sure you apple muncher wouldn't want to hear such a bore." She casually replied.

"Your saying that like it was no big deal."

"That's because it _wasn't_ a big deal Casanova." Marceline joked. Finn rolled his eyes at her Casanova joke and continued with his questioning.

"It is a big deal. Princess Bubblegum wouldn't just ban someone like that. She's too sugary sweet!"

Marceline cackled. "PB banned a guy from the Candy Kingdom just because he ate her stock of pudding! PUDDING!"

Finn rubbed his chin. "Yeah I remember the Duke. _Hey_! Answer my question!"

Marceline slapped her forehead and started cackling. "Sorry Finn." She said laughing between words. "So you really want to know what happened?"

"Yes… Of course!" Finn growled. Marceline gave a sweet smile which was replaced with a snarl.

"Well It all started when I was hungry. I get into full beast mode you know?" She smiled. Finn shuddered. "I was hungry so I went to PB's palace. That's that."

Finn stood up on his two feet and yelled an irritated growl. He kicked some dirt with his shoes and crossed his arms. "That wasn't really specific wo-man!"

"Sorry Finn. It was so long ago I couldn't remember." She said giving him a fishy face. This was either a lie, or she really didn't remember. "besides. It's getting _early _I better get inside the palace so I won't burn to death." She smiled while looking at the sun peeking out just a bit. She took Finn's sweaty palm and started to fly off, leaving Finn flabbergasted.

Xxx

(A/N) Sorry it was short. GUESS WHAT? This fic reached over 50 reviews!

I'd like to thank all my reviewers who didn't stop reviewing this :) it's all because of you guys that this fic is so popular in this section P:

Anyway, I have some weird news!

There is this one episode of AT called "You're a Beautiful Dancer" where Marceline's house is destroyed so she stays at the Candy Kingdom, and Princess Bubblegum tries to stake her!

It's not an official episode though, it's only been an idea and has been planned. So It might not air!

I just found out this today when I was looking through Adventure Time wiki :)

Keep reviewing! LET'S MAKE THE 65 REVIEW MARK!

_(did you know that LSP Is made out of stardust? This was answered by Pen Ward on his formspring!)_

_-imma start putting random facts at the end of my chapters for now on. Just so you know, the Slime Kingdom IS underground and the Berry Kingdom IS in a bush. This has been confirmed by Pen Ward, the creator of Adventure Time and voice of LSP!-_


	6. Evicted!

"Finn, your hand is super sticky. Haha, hormones! I see your turning into a big boy now Finn." Marceline joked as they flew through the air to the Candy Kingdom. Finn gasped at first, then growled. Marceline laughed as she gripped Finn's sweaty hand tighter. "Woah there. Your going to slip off any second now." She assured.

"Right. Sorry…" Finn said watching his feet dangle in the air. As Marceline glided through the Cotton Candy forest and towards the Kingdom's Castle, Finn let loose of his grip on her hand, and slid down to the ground, tumbling towards the large entrance, wanting to escape the vampire from embarrassment.

Finn creaked open the door and looked around. There sat Jake and Princess Bubblegum watching the fire burn in the fireplace. "Finn!" Jake exclaimed. He stretched his way towards the boy and tugged him tightly. "Dude I was worried, like-like-like, so worried!"

"Heh-heh. Sorry man, can you let go of me?" Finn said. Jake set his paws free and stretched near the fire.

"Your skin is so cold! Sit bro'."

"Right." Finn said walking towards the fire. The fire rushed its way to warm Finn, making his goosebumps disappear. Once Finn was toasty warm, Marceline floated her way through the door. Princess Bubblegum watched her float next to her. The Bubblegum girl winces and stiffened up as Marceline sat on the coach next to her and crossed her legs.

"What? Mommy's mad because it's pass his bedtime?" Marceline snickered in a baby voice. She pursed her lips and showed off her fangs at Princess Bubblegum. "Don't worry Ms. Finn—I made sure to bring the baby back from our little playdate." She joked.

Princess Bubblegum whipped her head towards Marceline and forced a smile on her good two shoes face, twitching a bit when she called her "". "Funny." She claimed. "Well. I'm glad you too had a—" she cringed "—good time. But wouldn't you agree that you should… freshen up?" Princess Bubblegum stated giving Marceline a look over.

Marceline sniffed the air obnoxiously. She looked at her own clothes, they were warned out from all the trouble she caused. "Whatev'. I get it alright? You want to talk to Jake and Finn alone." She spat when saying Finn. She smiled though, and flew her way upstairs.

Once she was out of sight, Bubblegum ran where the adventurer's sat and angrily pushed them against a wall, enough force to strike Finn and Jake.

"Woah! What the cabbage?" Finn and Jake simultaneously shrieked. Bubblegum pinned the two against the wall so they couldn't escape.

"You're the cabbage guys! Ugh. That didn't even make any sense! See what your turning me into? Your turning me into an idiot!" Princess Bubblegum growled. Jake exchanged looks with Finn, his expression was the same—confused and blank.

"I'm sorry! Uh, what did we do again?" Finn asked.

Jake sniffed and replied. "Yeah man. What's happenin' PB?"

"I-I'm the one who should be sorry. It's just that… she makes me so frustrated! Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't she say she would be out of here in a day? It's been a day! It's already 5AM!" Princess Bubblegum said. Her skinny arms slid down the wall as she sat on the carpeted candy ground. Her hands laid on her lap.

"Chill man… wo-man. We'll make sure she's outta here!"

"Besides, Marceline's nocturnal. She probably means next _night_."

"That's way to long for me Finn." Princess Bubblegum cried. She smiled at Finn and Jake. "Get her out of here. I don't want to see her here tonight!"

Marceline watched Jake tell Princess Bubblegum about the eviction of Marceline. They were devising a plan to get her out, but in conclusion they didn't come up with anything. But Marceline knew they were planning to get her out—and she wasn't amused one bit. She watched from a distance, not to far yet not to close. She kept her hand steady against the wall they closed the stairs, forming a hallway of stairs up to the room. Once the three stopped talking for a second or two, Marceline floated her way to the three that were watching the fire bristle.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Marceline smirked. The two adventurer's and the princess gazed up at Marceline. She did in fact freshened up, wearing a new set of clothes—her Whywolfe dress with the matching shoes and stripped stockings. Instead of her hair carelessly hanging, she tied it into a ponytail.

Jake shivered and scooted closer to Finn. "I still don't like her." Jake whispered over to Finn.

"Heard that." Marceline smiled, tapping her ears. "I have ears of a bat, wingnut." She laughed.

Princess Bubblegum had an expressionless façade again as she coughed, signaling it was time to evict the evictor. "Huh?" Finn said. "-Oh! Oh yeah. Marceline, ever traveled outside of Ooo?"

Marceline raised an eyebrow as she tapped her foot. "No. Like where?"

"Like… Lumpy Space?"

"Technically, genius, Lumpy Space is still in Ooo. There's just a hidden portal somewhere that I can't seem to find…" she replied rubbing her chin thinking deeply. "Anyway. Why pop the question all of a sudden?" She asked, her gaze was on Princess Bubblegum instead of Finn though. Princess Bubblegum turned her head once she came in contact with the vampire queen's cold eyes.

Finn smiled. "WELL, HOW 'BOUT WE GO FIND THAT PORTAL?"

"Y-yeah man… _WOMAN_. I mean woman!" Jake startled as he covered his face from future damage by the queen. But she didn't move, instead she cockily laughed at him.

"Still… afraid?" Marceline hissed happily, scaring Jake with one of her famous vampire faces. She laughed once more and turned to face Finn. "Yeah, I'll go."

"Sweet, Jake you coming?" Finn said getting up from his position and heading towards the door. Jake huffed but timidly followed behind Finn.

Princess Bubblegum gave Finn and Jake a wink, gesturing that the plan was in action, she took a hankie out of her gown and waved it. "Farewell young warriors! And… vampire."

She could hear the queen hiss.

xxx

(Cotton Candy Forest)

"Oh. Oh. Oh where is that portal? Could it be… that tree over there?" Finn pretended. He knew where the portal was, because of the journey he had with LSP after Jake got bitten by the lumpy princess.

Marceline rolled her eyes. "Finn you've been doing this for awhile now! I'm starting to think it's not here." Marceline whined. She tapped her foot. "Let look near the lake."

"No, wait don't go!" Finn shrieked. He turned a different direction where a mushroom sat. "Oh where is that portal?—" he started again. "—COULD IT BE THAT MUSHROOM?"

"This is ridiculous." Marceline sighed.

"Shoot. Where's that frog?" Finn asked Jake, who was the size of a baby chick, sitting on Finn's shoulder—just so he won't have to face a conversation with the vampire. Jake shrugged.

"Maybe if we do some weird frog mating calls, he'll think we—"

"Found it!" Finn exclaimed before Jake could finish. Marceline looked at Finn as he ran towards the frog who was hopping small steps around the mushroom. 'Haha. Frog."

"Finn, is this a joke? Cause if it is!—" Marceline began, her face getting furious as it turned vigorously scary.

"No! The portal is that frog and mushroom!" Finn explained. Once he said that, the frog leaped onto the mushroom and croaked. Marceline walked over to Finn and Jake who were watching the frog croak. She raised and eyebrow and put her hands on her hips.

The frog croaked. "Non-lumper's-" croak "—May not visit the—" croak "—Lumpy Space."

Finn looked shocked as he worriedly look at Jake. "Nuts… I have a plan. Follow me guys. And gal." He said walking behind a sugary cotton candy tree. The vampire followed, with Jake crawling off his shoulder and hopping onto the grass.

"What?" she spat.

"We can't get in, unless we have a lumpy person with us—specifically Lumpy Space Princess." Finn explained. "So, I devised a plan! Jake, shift into the form a LSP."

"Aw man, gross. I don't want to look like her!" Jake exclaimed. Finn growled.

"C'mon! It's the only way to _get the muffin man out of Drury lane_." Finn secretly said, knocking Jake with his elbow. Of course he was talking about evicting Marceline. And she knew what he was talking about.

"What are you?—" Finn elbowed him. "—OH. Ok…" Jake said. He shifted his body into the shape of LSP.

"Now float Jake!"

"I can't! I'll fall, and just stay on the ground to rot…" he replied. Marceline smiled.

She wrapped her arm around Jake's lumpy mock of LSP. "I'll make Jake float." She said. Jake shivered in the embrace of Marceline. His teeth were practically chattering.

"How are you gonna do that?" Finn asked. As Finn said that, Marceline turned into her small bat form. She flew behind Jake's back, unnoticed of course, and picked Jake up, making him seem like he's floating. "Oh. Algebraic! C'mon, let's try this again."

Jake was still shaking as the three waltz over to the frog on the mushroom. The frog croaked once, then twice, until he asked for the password. "Password please?" croaked the frog.

Finn whipped his head towards Jake who cleared his voice. "Whatever it's… it's…."

"2009." Finn whispered.

"2009!" Jake said. "WHATEVER IT'S 2009!" he then grunted. The frog croaked once again.

"Good evening Princess. Is your father okay with you bringing that… smoothe poser…. Again?"

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just go." Jake said in his best LSP voice. The frog croaked until it unleashed it's tongue onto Finn and Jake, with Marceline attached behind him. He ate them whole as the three were swirling to the infamous Lumpy Space.

_Xxx_

_(A/N)_

_Don't worry guys. I'm already starting on the next chapter ;) Sorry it's short._

_Also, I want to start another AT story, main characters being Finn and Marceline._

_So should I start the new story? Don't worry, I won't stop updating this one! Vote on my profile poll, and leave your comments in a review 3_

_We totally passed the review mark! You guys are wonderful :)! LETS HIT THE 80 REVIEW MARK! _

_(Fact: Pen Ward said Marceline and Princess Bubblegum will be "frenemies")_

_(EDIT: Grammar fixed)  
_


End file.
